1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for hunting. In another aspect, the present invention relates to a mobile apparatus for hunting. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a mobile hunting stand comprising a hunting stand mounted on an all terrain vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunting is a sport that literally may lead a hunter off of the beaten path. In fact, when hunting trophy animals such as whitetail deer, a hunter will generally venture into remote backwoods areas in search of deer. This will generally require that the hunter leave paved, gravel and even dirt roads and travel on narrow dirt paths or across country.
Hunting is many times conducted from a stand that may be elevated on its own legs or built above ground in a tree. Typically, a deer hunter will carry materials across the countryside to build a deer stand. Once at the desired site, the hunter then proceeds to assemble the deer stand. After assembly, the hunter will then sit in the deer stand waiting for a deer to pass within rifle shot.
Carrying deer stand materials across rough terrain is obviously a drawback with the prior art deer stands. Assembly of the deer stand in remote country is an additional drawback. Finally, at the end of the day the hunter generally leaves the stand in the field upon returning home. This subjects the deer stand to the elements and to theft.
Thus, the art needs a hunting stand not requiring complicated assembly at the hunt site.
The art also needs a hunting stand that is easily transportable.
Finally, the art also needs a hunting stand that is easily disassembled at the hunt site.
These and other needs will become apparent to those of skill in the art by the following description of the invention.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a hunting stand that is easily assembled at the hunt site.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hunting stand that is easily transportable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hunting stand that is easily disassembled at the hunt site.
These objects and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those of skill in the art by the following description of the invention.